We request partial support for the 2014 Lipoprotein Metabolism Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) to be held at Waterville Valley Resort, NH on June 16-20, 2014. The Co- Chairs, Drs. Robert Farese, Jr. and Joachim Herz, in consultation with past chairs, the 2016 vice chairs, and leaders in the field, have planned nine oral sessions for the GRC: Session 1 Lipases Session 2 Hepatic & Intestinal Lipid Metabolism Session 3 HDL & Reverse Cholesterol Transport Session 4 Lipoprotein Receptors and Vascular Wall Session 5 CNS & Lipids Session 6 Intracellular Lipid Metabolism Session 7 SHORT TALKS FROM ABSTRACTS AND Keynote Talk on Lipid and Lipoprotein Metabolism Session 8 Genetics of Lipid and Lipoprotein Metabolism Session 9 Therapeutics of Lipid and Cardiovascular Disease The GRC will be preceded by the Lipoprotein Metabolism GRS, an international forum for the presentation and discussion of frontier research by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Our conference satisfies all aspects of the NHLBI Mission. First, we bring together international leaders in lipoprotein metabolism, a physiological process that accounts for more than 30% of global cardiovascular risk burden. Second, gender-related issues of genetics, biology, biochemistry, and clinical manifestations of lipoproteins have been identified, so our conference satisfies the NHLBI responsibility for addressing these issues in women. Also, three Discussion Leaders are women, and two leaders are from Europe originally and one from Canada. Dr. Helen Hobbs, an internationally recognized human geneticist, will be a keynote speaker. Third, our conference has been carefully coordinated to include a diversity of research that is related to the causes, prevention, diagnosis and treatment of dyslipidemias and cardiovascular disease. Fourth, the NHLBI has traditionally supported our meeting and we have been honored to invite selected members of NHLBI administration as attendees. Fifth, we share the NHLBI's priority on prevention; indeed key aspects of primary and secondary prevention of cardiovascular disease that are currently in widespread routine clinical use (e.g. statin drugs) were first reported at our past meetings. Sixth, the co-Chairs have placed the highest priority on participation by individuals early in their training and early in their career development.